The Guy Next Door
by arysa13
Summary: Bellamy owes Cage Wallace a favour. All he has to do it pretend to be Cage for the weekend to check on Cage's sick aunt. It sounds simple enough until he meets the girl next door.


This is based on The Guy Next Door by Meg Cabot. She is brilliant and every single one of her books would make a perfect Bellarke AU just saying.

I didn't really proofread so sorry for any mistakes.

Also this dumb website wouldn't let me format it the way I wanted. If you want to see it it the proper way read it on AO3.

* * *

 **Cage Dickhead Wallace**

 **Today** 7:30pm

 **remember that favour u owe me**

 **Today** 7:42pm

 **What do you want Cage?**

 **my aunt is in hospital**

 **her neighbour is fucking annoying**

 **she keeps sending me emails**

 **i need u 2 go there are pretend to be me**

 **feed my aunts weird ass cats**

 **and visit her in hospital**

 **No.**

 **i got u that job**

 **i can just as easily take it away**

 **Today** 8:21pm

 **stop ignoring me**

 **whats the big deal anyway**

 **all u have to do is feed some cats and visit an old lady**

 **Yeah, as you.**

 **the neighbour chick has never seen me**

 **she won't know**

 **Why can't you do it yourself?**

 **just fucking do it or my dad will fire you**

* * *

Bellamy has always known he would live to regret accepting a favour from Cage Wallace, from the moment he got the job at the Cage's dad's magazine and walked out of Dante Wallace's office and Cage grabbed his arm and said "You owe me one" with a disgustingly smarmy smile.

Although, as favours go, this probably isn't as bad as he was expecting. It's nothing illegal at least. It turns out (as Bellamy eventually got out of Cage) that this aunt of Cage's is filthy rich and she had a bad fall a few days ago, and she's now in a coma. Cage is her only living relative and he needs it to look like he's a loving nephew in case she wakes up because apparently she also holds a grudge like a bitch and would leave all her money to charity instead of him if she found out he didn't come to see her in the hospital.

Plus, the aunt's neighbour, ("Some bitch named Clara Griffin or something" according to Cage) has been harassing him because the aunt's cats are now left unattended and she can't always get over to feed them. ("Why this bitch even has a key to my Aunt's house I'll never know"). Bellamy did not manage to get out of Cage why Cage himself isn't going to see his aunt, but Bellamy supposes it's irrelevant at this point.

Obviously, Bellamy agrees to doing the favour, because (despite having to work with Cage) he really likes his job. He likes to think he could have got it even without Cage's help, but he'll never know. He knows Dante would never have hired him if he was a crap writer, even if Cage begged him to.

Anyway, he wants to keep his job, and once he does this favour he figures he's free from Cage's grasp. It's out of the city, but then all he has to do is feed some cats, visit and old lady, and tell some woman he's Cage Wallace. How hard could it be?

* * *

 **Cage Dickhead Wallace**

 **Today** 8:56am

 **i let the annoying neighbour know ur coming**

 **and by you i mean me**

 **her name is clarke griffin**

 **she's going to give u the spare key**

 **No problem**

 **you can stay in my aunt's place overnight**

 **That's surprisingly thoughtful of you.**

 **try to dress nice**

 **i have a reputation 2 uphold**

 **scruffy hipster is so 2012**

 **Fuck you**

* * *

Cage Wallace is not exactly what Clarke expected. She'd heard from her friend Maya, who knows him personally, that he's pretty much a dick. He works for his dad at their magazine and writes scathing articles about anything and everything, always from the privileged position of a rich white male. His last article had been about why women should not be allowed to have access to birth control, and Clarke had been pretty sure she was going to hate him. But she doesn't.

He shows up at her door looking very uncomfortable in a tailored navy suit, his black hair slicked back, staring up at her big white house like he's trying to read a sign in a foreign language. That's the first thing she notices, his discomfort. The second thing she notices is that he is drop dead gorgeous (no one had told her that either).

"Mr. Wallace?" Clarke says, opening her front door. He looks at her in shock for a moment before apparently collecting himself and managing to speak.

"Please, call me… Cage," he says, as if his own name pains him. Clarke supposes if she had a name like Cage it would pain her too.

"Clarke," she responds. "Shall we go?" she holds up the key. Cage nods and Clarke leads him next door. There's a beat up old car in the driveway, which surprises her. She's pretty sure Cage Wallace is like a multimillionaire.

"Is that your car?" she asks.

"Uh… yeah. I mean… no. I borrowed it from a friend. Didn't want to risk taking my Maserati out of the city," he says with a bit a snort, and Clarke thinks he sounds almost scornful. She opens the front door and two enormous ragdoll cats dash to the exit.

"Quick, they aren't allowed outside!" she grabs Cage's arm and pulls him inside, slamming the door before the cats can escape. Cage is already bending down to pick up one of the cats. He has the kind of stupid smile on his face cat lovers get whenever there are cats in the near vicinity. Clarke can't help but feel her heart skitter a little. There's something about a hot guy with cats that does something to her common sense. Plus Cage has a really nice smile. And nice lips, which Clarke wouldn't mind biting into sometime.

"Which one is which?" he asks, scratching the cat behind it's ears as it purrs loudly.

"You got lucky. That ones Margot, she likes to be picked up. The other one is Windsor. He hates people," she gestures to the cat on the ground who appears to be glaring at her for shutting the door. As if to demonstrate the point, Windsor hisses and darts from the room.

"I thought ragdoll cats were supposed to be placid and lazy," Cage muses.

"You would think," Clarke laughs. "Come on, I'll show you where their food is."

"So… what is it you do, Clarke?" Cage asks as Clarke leads him to the cats' room where the food is stored and the cat bowls are located.

"I'm a doctor," she tells him. "At my mom's private practice."

"It's nice of you to care about my aunt. You must be busy," Cage muses.

"It's nothing really. Opal and I are friends," Clarke shrugs.

"How did she fall, by the way?" Cage asks. "Remind me?"

"They think she must have just tripped down the stairs. Maybe tripped over one of the cats. It's lucky I found her so soon or she may not have made it," Clarke tells him.

"You found her?"

"I did tell you that," Clarke reminds him.

"Right. Must have slipped my mind," he coughs.

"I assume you'll be staying until your aunt is better?" Clarke asks him.

"Oh uh… I was just planning the weekend. I have work so…" he trails off.

"Doesn't your dad own the magazine? I'm sure he'd understand. I mean I know Opal isn't directly related to him but still," Clarke frowns.

"Well…" Cage hesitates. "You're probably right. I'll let him know I'm staying."

"Great," Clarke beams. "I can take you to see her tomorrow if you like. I'll let you get settled in."

"Okay, thanks," Cage nods and walks her back to the front door.

"Oh, and by the way, Margot likes to sleep on the bed," Clarke informs him. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 **The Better Blake Sibling**

 **Today** 4:03pm

 **O, I need you to do me a favour.**

 **Today** 5:34pm

 **Of course you do.**

 **Can you grab some clothes from my**

 **apartment and bring them to me**

 **I'm staying a bit longer than anticipated**

 **I still can't believe you agreed to this.**

 **What's the neighbour like?**

 **Disastrously beautiful.**

 **Will you do it?**

 **Fine. But you're an idiot.**

 **I'm fully aware.**

* * *

He is an idiot. And what's worse than being an idiot, is being a lying piece of shit. Because that's what he is. He realised this about the moment Clarke Griffin opened the door and he had to tell her his name was Cage.

He hates himself. He was half wishing Clarke would see right through his act. He was clearly uncomfortable in the only suit he owned and his car stuck out like a sore thumb in this neighbourhood. But she believed him. And he hates himself because she's gorgeous and lovely and smart and he'll never be able to ask her out because now she thinks he's fucking Cage Wallace and if he ever reveals who he really is, she'll hate him for lying and Cage will hate him for screwing things up and he'll lose his job.

He knows he shouldn't stay. He's supposed to visit, feed the cats and go. He's not supposed to develop a crush on the curvaceous blonde next door.

He doesn't tell Dante or Cage yet. He figures he'll just tell them he's sick come Monday morning.

Bellamy finds himself in one of the many spare bedrooms that night, Margot follows him and makes herself at home on the bed. He's about to get undressed when his phone rings, his sister's face popping up on the screen.

"Hey, O," he answers.

"How long are we talking?" Octavia asks him.

"Just until the aunt wakes up," Bellamy tells her.

"Who knows how long that could be!" Octavia snaps. She clearly disapproves of this whole thing. "Why are you doing Cage's bidding?"

"It's not about Cage," Bellamy starts.

"It's the neighbour, isn't it?" Octavia guesses, her voice knowing. "You're in love with her already."

"Shut up," Bellamy scowls. He looks up at the window, and finds himself looking straight into Clarke's bedroom. He knows it's her bedroom because she's in there, slipping her shirt over her head and to Bellamy's dismay she's braless and those full round breasts he'd so admired earlier were on full display. He chokes a little as he hurries to turn away.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asks warily.

"Fine," Bellamy replies, his voice a little strained. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright," Octavia agrees with a sigh. "I still think you're an idiot though."

"Noted."

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Today** 10:36pm

 **Did you know Cage Wallace was hot?**

 **He has freckles**

 **And he likes cats**

 **It's news to me**

 **Maya says he's the worst**

 **If I was judging him on his writing I**

 **would agree**

 **But in person he doesn't seem like that**

 **Because he's hot and likes cats?**

 **He seems to genuinely care**

 **About his aunt and her cats**

 **And his body**

 **And I happen to also care about**

 **all those things**

 **You're a menace Griffin.**

 **Oh my god**

 **What**

 **I can see into his bedroom**

 **Ooh, take pics**

 **Raven!**

 **If I can see in there**

 **He can see in here**

 **Kinky**

 **He probably saw me naked**

 **That's a good thing**

 **You have a good body**

 **True**

 **Still**

 **It's a little embarrassing**

 **What's he doing?**

 **Stroking Margot**

 **Is that his girlfriend?**

 **It's the cat you numbskull**

 **Numbskull, really?**

 **Oh my god, now he's taking off his shirt.**

 **Fuck he's hot.**

 **Take pics**

 **Goodnight!**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Clarke asks Cage as she drives him to the hospital. His hair isn't slicked back today and she has the urge to run her fingers through his messy curls. He's also lost the suit jacket and he's rolled the sleeves up on his white button down, allowing Clarke to admire his brown forearms.

"Shoot," Cage nods.

"Do you really think women shouldn't be allowed access to birth control?" she purses her lips and waits for his answer. It's been bugging her, knowing the kinds of articles he usually writes. He seems like a reasonable person, and she can't seem to associate the guy who writes the horrible stories for his dad's magazine and the guy sitting in the car next to her. Plus she really doesn't want to be attracted to someone who seems to hate women the way Cage Wallace does.

"Of course not," Cage looks highly offended that she would suggest such a thing.

"Well, you wrote the article," she points out primly. He pauses a moment before answering.

"Right. You read that," Cage sighs.

"Of course not," Clarke snorts. "I don't read your magazine, it's a hunk of garbage. Uh, no offence. My friend Maya read me the article."

"It's not what you think," Cage tries.

"Look, Cage-," Clarke starts.

"Please don't call me that," Cage groans.

"What? That's what you told me to call you," Clarke huffs.

"I know," he sighs. "Just… call me Bellamy. That's what everyone calls me. It's my middle name. Cage is the worst name ever."

"Yeah, I really don't know what your parents were thinking," Clarke laughs. Bellamy smiles at her.

"As for the article… I didn't want to write that. In fact I really don't believe anything I've ever written. My dad makes me write that stuff," Bellamy tells her.

"Your dad sounds like a dick," Clarke says.

"Definitely," Bellamy agrees.

* * *

 **The Better Blake Sibling**

 **Today** 10:11am

 **You know what's awkward**

 **Sitting in a hospital room**

 **With a woman in a coma**

 **Who you've never met**

 **And having to pretend she's your aunt**

 **Is the neighbour there?**

 **Her name is Clarke**

 **She just left to give me some privacy**

 **Alone with my aunt**

 **Clarke Blake doesn't sound very good**

 **Shut up**

 **Can't wait to meet her**

 **I'm bringing Lincoln**

 **I'll see you later xx**

* * *

Bellamy stares at the comatose old lady forlornly.

"Seriously Opal, how did I get myself into this mess?" he sighs. "I just wanted to get Cage off my back and now I've gone and developed a crush on your neighbour, and I can never do anything about it. I only have myself to blame. And Cage. I blame him a lot. I can't blame Clarke though. It's not her fault she's perfect. It's also not her fault I'm a complete fucking idiot. Enough about me, though. How have you been?"

Clarke walks back into the room then.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Did you want more time?" she asks.

"No, no, it's fine," Bellamy stands up. "Only so much to talk about with someone who's in a coma."

"Bellamy," Clarke says hesitantly as they walk back to the car. Bellamy likes the sound of his name on her tongue. He's glad he took the risk of telling her to call him that. He doesn't know if he would have been able to handle another second of her calling him Cage.

"Mmm?" Bellamy responds.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight? I mean I'm not the best cook but…" she trails off and Bellamy's pulse quickens. Is she asking him on a date?

"Uhh," he starts.

"It's fine if you don't want to!" Clarke clarifies quickly, her cheeks turning a little pink. "If you just want to be alone or whatever." Bellamy can't help but think how adorable she is. Then he hurries to speak because he realises she thinks she's being rejected.

"No, I'd love to!" he assures her. "It's just that my s… my cousin," he tells her, remembering that Cage doesn't have a sister, "will be here with her husband."

"Oh," Clarke brightens. "Well, they can come too."

"Sounds great."

* * *

 **Maya**

 **Today** 3:16pm

 **You're wrong about Cage**

 **He's not a dick**

 **Also he's gorgeous**

 **Please don't develop a crush**

 **It's too late isn't it?**

 **Maybe**

 **I'm telling you Clarke**

 **He's the worst**

 **And idk what planet you're on**

 **But he's not gorgeous**

 **Unless you're into creeps**

 **Maybe I am**

 **I did hear from Lorelei that he's**

 **great in bed tho**

 **Why does your boss discuss her**

 **sex life with you?**

 **I was eavesdropping**

 **I invited him over for dinner**

 **Clarke**

 **DON'T fall in love with him**

 **He's a terrible person**

 **He'll break your heart**

 **I probably won't get laid while his**

 **cousin is here right**

 **I refuse to discuss this with you**

 **any further**

* * *

She's freaking out, just slightly.

She's never hosted a dinner party before and she's not exactly the most skilled chef. Plus she really likes Bellamy.

"Hey," Bellamy grins easily when Clarke opens the door for him and his two guests. "This is my cousin Octavia and her husband Lincoln." Clarke thinks she sees Octavia rolls her eyes, but Lincoln shakes her hand amiably. Of course, when she'd invited him over she was kind of hoping it would just be the two of them. You know, like a date. But this is fine too.

"Hi, I'm Clarke," she smiles. "Come in. Make yourselves at home. Dinner should be ready soon."

Bellamy is dressed differently now, she notices. He looks more comfortable in his scruffy jeans and plaid shirt. Clarke has never realised before how attractive she finds that look. Or maybe it's just him.

She leads them to the dining room, pours them a drink and then heads back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Today** 7:36pm

 **I'm freaking out**

 **How do you tell if a roast**

 **lamb is cooked**

 **What does it look like now?**

 **Shit**

 **It's black**

 **?**

 **How long did you cook it for?**

 **A few hours**

 **What do I do?**

 **Fucked if I know**

 **Order take out**

 **This is a disaster!**

 **You're right**

 **He'll never want to screw you**

 **if you can't cook**

 **This isn't funny**

 **I'm a failure**

 **Clarke he's not going to care**

 **You're a fucking sexy doctor**

 **Cooking skills aren't important**

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Bellamy walks into the kitchen and Clarke puts her phone away and tries unsuccessfully to hide the blackened lamb.

"Everything's fine," she says, her voice slightly too high. She tries to smile but it comes across at more of a grimace.

"Clarke. Is it supposed to look like that?" Bellamy raises and eyebrow and gently pushes her out of the way so that he can see the lamb.

"No!" Clarke wails. "I'm sorry. It's ruined."

"How did you even manage this?" Bellamy chuckles.

"It isn't funny," she scowls.

"It kind of is," Bellamy nudges Clarke with his shoulder and she suppresses a smile.

"What are we going to eat?" she asks him.

"Well, it just so happens that I am an amazing cook," Bellamy grins at her.

"Really?" Clarke says a little dubiously.

"Well, I'm amazing at making spaghetti," Bellamy shrugs. "Have you got any?"

Clarke does indeed have spaghetti, and enough of the other required ingredients for Bellamy to make some passably good spaghetti. She digs an apron out of a drawer and ties it around his neck and he eyes her with a slight smirk as she pats down his chest. She pulls away, blushing, and Bellamy gets back to cooking.

Clarke watches him cook and helps when he asks her to.

"Do you think you can stir this without it catching on fire?" he jokes. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles.

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Today** 7:52pm

 **He's cooking!**

 **You have such low standards.**

* * *

Octavia is on her third glass on wine by the time they bring the spaghetti out.

"I have been staring at that painting for twenty minutes and I still can't figure out what it is," she screws up her nose.

"It's abstract," Clarke tells her. "I painted it."

"Oh. It's nice," Octavia lies obviously.

"You paint?" Bellamy asks in surprise.

"A little," Clarke shrugs. "Not as often as I'd like."

"Wow I can't believe you don't know everything about her already, Bell," Octavia snorts. Bellamy kicks her under the table and she looks at him sheepishly. "I mean… Lincoln's an artist too, aren't you babe?"

"Yeah," Lincoln nods, twirling spaghetti around his fork. "I mostly do portraits."

"Cool," Clarke nods. "You should show me some time."

"Definitely," Lincoln agrees.

"So, Octavia, I assume you are Bellamy's cousin on his father's side," Clarke guesses.

"I guess I must be," Octavia agrees. Bellamy gives her a warning look. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you guys close?" Clarke asks politely.

"Yeah, I mean he practically raised me," Octavia informs her. Clarke gives Bellamy a look of surprise. "My mom died when I was young so I didn't really have anyone else."

"Not even your uncle?" Clarke asks.

"He's not much of a dad," Bellamy interjects. "I had to raise myself and Octavia."

"Looks like you did a good job," Clarke smiles.

They move on to how Octavia and Lincoln met after that, and Octavia manages not to give Bellamy's true identity away.

"We should be going," Lincoln says eventually. "We're driving back to the city tonight." He practically has to carry Octavia to the car.

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Today** 10:50pm

 **They're gone**

 **All of them?**

 **Yeah**

 **So you didn't get lucky**

 **I wanted to ask him to stay**

 **But I couldn't do it in front of his cousin**

 **And then I chickened out**

 **You're going to get yourself off while**

 **thinking about his cooking aren't you?**

 **Today** 11:07pm

 **Are you actually doing it?**

 **No!**

 **But you're going to**

 **No**

 **You so are**

 **Leave your blinds open**

 **Give him a show ;)**

 **Goodnight Raven!**

* * *

Bellamy leaves Clarke's on a high. He thinks the whole thing went well, despite Octavia's drunkenness. He can't wipe the grin from his face as he goes back to Opal's house, picks up Margot and carries her to the room he's sleeping in. He goes into the ensuite (he still can't believe there's an ensuite in all the spare bedrooms) and returns sans shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

He goes to the window to close the blinds and sees Clarke standing at her window. She waves at him and he waves back awkwardly, aware that he's only wearing boxers. She slips off her dress then, the one she was wearing at dinner. He'd been trying (and failing, he's sure) not to stare at her impressive cleavage all night.

Her dress falls to the floor and his mouth goes dry. He wonders briefly if he should turn away or close the blinds, but she's looking at him, making sure he's watching. He can feel himself getting hard as Clarke unhooks her bra and tosses it aside, her eyes not leaving his.

He hardly dares to breathe, thinking if he makes any sudden movement he'll wake up and find this is all just a dream and that he's not actually watching this goddess give him a strip tease. It doesn't seem like she's done yet either as she trails her hand across her breasts and tweaks her nipples. His breath hitches as she slides her hand down her stomach and into her white lace panties. She closes her eyes as her hand moves between her legs. He wishes he could hear her whimper as she touches herself. He settles instead for gazing in awe, his cock hard and straining against his boxers.

He watches as her chests heaves and her head rolls back. She drops to her bed then, sitting on the side, still facing him as she spreads her legs giving herself better access. He desperately wants her to slip off her panties so he can see what she's doing with her fingers. Almost as if she can hear his thoughts, she pauses her ministrations and peels off her underwear, so she's completely naked. She leans back on the bed as she nestles a hand against the soft blonde curls between her legs and plays with her clit. Bellamy's self restraint breaks then and he pushes a hand into his boxers, stroking himself, softly at first but picking up the pace as Clarke inserts a fingers inside herself, and then another. He groans as he watches her finger herself, writhing on her floral bedspread, her eyes closed and her mouth open. He's sure she's moaning and he hopes he gets to hear what that sounds like sometime. Her body is shuddering then, her back arching up off the bed, and he knows she's coming. He can't hold back any longer either and he comes in his boxers, letting out a dramatic moan as it squirts out of him, sullying his boxers.

He leans against the window, breathing heavy and he looks over as Clarke sits up, and to his disbelief she's _blushing_ and she smiles shyly and he can't help but blush as well. He's pretty sure neither of them have done that before.

" _Goodnight,_ " he sees her mouth at him before closing her blinds. Bellamy closes his own blinds and goes to clean himself up before getting into bed where Margot snuggles up to him.

* * *

 **Miller**

 **Today** 11:41pm

 **I think I've met the girl of my dreams**

 **Good for you mate**

* * *

Bellamy calls Dante first thing the next morning.

"I can't come in. I'm sick," he tells his boss.

"Not to worry, Bellamy. You can work on your story from home anyway," Dante tells him. Cage is not so easy to convince.

* * *

 **Cage Fucking Wallace**

 **Today** 8:00am

 **i know what ur doing**

 **Today** 8:33am

 **don't ignore me fucker**

 **you were supposed to feed the fucking**

 **cats and visit my dumb aunt**

 **I did that**

 **lorelei saw u at the hospital**

 **Well then you know**

 **i know u were with my aunts hot neighbour**

 **lorelei says you looked "smitten"**

 **I'm sick**

 **you better fucking come in to work tomorrow**

 **or i'll tell my dad**

 **and you'll get fired**

 **Fuck you Cage**

* * *

When Clarke gets home from work that night she finds a note from Bellamy taped to her door.

 _Please don't hate me. My dad says I have to go in to work tomorrow. I'm so sorry. Do you mind feeding the cats for me? Here's my number. In case there's a cat emergency or an aunt emergency or… something._

His number is scrawled at the bottom along with his signature. She can't help but feel disappointed. After what happened last night she was hoping he'd want to take things further. She has a horrible thought then.

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Tonight** 6:04pm

 **I'm an idiot**

 **I know**

 **What happened?**

 **I kind of took your advice**

 **Which part?**

 **The leaving the blinds open part**

 **!**

 **You let him watch you masturbate?**

 **Yes!**

 **And now he's gone back to the city**

 **He left a note**

 **But he didn't even mention it**

 **He's probably going to laugh about**

 **it with all his friends**

 **This is so embarrassing**

 **Calm down**

 **I'm sure he won't do that**

 **Maya was probably right**

 **What did the note say?**

 **He apologised for leaving**

 **Asked me to feed the cats**

 **Left his number**

 **Well that's a good sign**

 **Call him**

 **I'm going to text**

 **That seems more casual**

 **But I'm waiting until tomorrow**

* * *

Bellamy decides he's going to quit his job. Clarke's right, the magazine is a hunk of garbage. He hates Cage and he isn't really fond of Dante either. He wants to write novels anyway, not trivial articles on celebrity gossip. He's almost finished writing his first novel anyway. His wanting to quit his job has nothing to do with Clarke. Well, not much.

He hopes she'll call him. He can't get the image of her fingering herself to orgasm for him out of his head, and he feels like a jerk for leaving without saying anything about it. It didn't really seem like the kind of thing he should write in a note though, especially one he just taped to her door.

He goes in to work on Tuesday and Cage sneers at him. It only strengthens his resolve to quit. But maybe not quite yet.

* * *

 **Bellamy (Cage Wallace)**

 **Today** 7:22pm

 **Hi Bellamy it's Clarke**

 **Is there a cat emergency?**

 **Oh**

 **No**

 **Never mind**

 **I was just kidding!**

 **Sorry.**

 **I'm glad you messaged.**

 **About the other night…**

 **I can't believe I did that**

 **Neither can I to be honest**

 **But**

 **I really liked it**

 **I can't stop thinking about it**

 **About you**

 **Stop me if I'm making an idiot of myself**

 **No, please keep going**

 **Do you want to come into the city**

 **on Friday night?**

 **To go on like a date**

 **With me**

 **I'd love to**

 **But who will feed the cats?**

* * *

Clarke manages to get Opal's other next door neighbour, Harper, to feed the cats while she goes into the city for her date with Bellamy. She's pretty sure she'll be spending the night at his place, but she doesn't pack for it, just in case she comes off as desperate.

She doesn't bother with underwear however. She doesn't really own anything she thinks is sexy enough apart from the ones he'd already seen. She's a doctor after all, and she doesn't get laid that often, so she owns mostly comfortable underwear. Going commando is sexier anyway, in her opinion.

She meets him at the restaurant he's chosen and he's already there waiting for her. He stands up when the waiter leads her over and she's pleased to notice he looks a little flustered as he takes in her outfit.

"You look gorgeous," he tells her as they sit down.

"Thanks," she smiles. "What's good here? I'm starving."

The waiter brings them wine and they order. Clarke is glad Bellamy doesn't try to order for her, the way some rich guys do. Even some rich girls she's dated have tried to control everything on their dates. In fact, nothing Bellamy does really seems to fit with what she's used to with a typical rich person. It's refreshing.

"I can't believe your dad made you work instead of taking care of your sick aunt's lonely cats," Clarke jokes as she sips her wine.

"He is a dick," Bellamy laughs. "That's why I'm thinking of quitting the magazine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right. The magazine is shit. I want to write novels. I'm almost done with one, actually," Bellamy tells her.

"Wow," Clarke says, impressed. "What will your dad think?"

"I don't really care," he shrugs.

"So what's your novel about?" Clarke asks him.

"It's historical fiction," Bellamy explains. "Mostly mystery but with a bit of romance. I know it sounds cliché but the main character is a bisexual woman so-,"

"Like me," Clarke cuts him off.

"Oh, I didn't know," Bellamy says. Clarke suddenly feels self conscious. She hates this part of dates, she feels like she's coming out all over again and she never knows how her date will react.

"It doesn't put you off, does it?" she asks anxiously. She knows if his answer is even slightly wrong she'll have to walk out immediately and she'll have gone commando for nothing.

"Of course not," Bellamy looks at her bewildered. She breathes a sigh of relief. That's good enough for her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she tells him.

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Today** 8:21pm

 **He passed the bi test**

 **Congrats**

 **Now go have sex**

 **We haven't even finished dinner yet**

 **You should suck his dick under the table**

 **I'm done taking your advice**

* * *

After dinner they leave the restaurant and Bellamy takes her hand as they stroll down the street. Clarke's heart rate picks up at his proximity and it occurs to her that they haven't kissed yet. Compared to what she's already done in front of him, kissing him should be nothing, but she's suddenly nervous.

"I took a taxi here," Bellamy tells her. "Would you mind driving me home?"

"Sure," Clarke agrees, though they both know that's not _really_ what he's asking and her heart (and other, lower parts of her anatomy) thrums with anticipation.

She parks outside his apartment building and gets out of the car.

"I'll walk you up," she says, still acting under the pretence that she's _not_ there to have sex with him, though she's not sure why. They step into the elevator and a middle aged man follows them. Clarke leans against the back of the elevator with Bellamy beside her, their arms just barely touching. She can hear her heart beat pounding and she's already thinking about what Bellamy's going to do to her once they're inside his apartment.

The guy in the elevator gets out on level two. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Bellamy pulls Clarke against him, one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair as he kisses her, his tongue brushing against hers lips before she opens them to him and then he's practically devouring her with his hot mouth.

"I've wanted to do this since the second I saw you," he tells her.

"Me too," she breathes. She bites into his lip and he lets out a low moan. The hand that had been tangled in her hair moves to her thigh, lifting her leg against him while he hold her steady with his other arm around her. Clarke reaches around her back to unzip her dress, letting it fall to her waist. The elevator doors open and Bellamy lifts her so he can carry her out, her legs wrapping around his waist. He lavishes her breasts with his tongue, and she moans slightly. He has to put her down once they reach his apartment so he can unlock the door, and Clarke's dress falls to the floor, leaving her completely naked apart from her black stilettos.

"Fuck. Fuck," Bellamy says, fumbling with his keys.

"Hurry," Clarke whispers, pressing herself against him, her lips at his ear. "I'm very naked."

"I can see that," Bellamy replies. "I can't believe you haven't been wearing panties this entire time," he chokes out. He can't seem to find the right key, mostly because he's too busy looking at Clarke to pay attention to his keys. While he's fiddling around, Clarke undoes his pants and slips her hand in, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, rendering him entirely incapable of working a key.

"Clarke," he says in a strangled voice. He finally gets the key in the lock and he pushes her inside with the sheer force of his lips on hers. She kicks off her shoes and she moans as he backs her against a wall and he's kissing her while pulling off his jacket and she's tearing at the buttons of his shirt.

"Touch me, Bellamy," she pants. With his shirt and jacket finally on the floor, Bellamy obliges, bringing a hand between her legs, his thumb gently grazing her clit. She gasps and bucks her hips against him.

"Fuck you're wet," Bellamy groans and he smothers her next moan with his mouth as he slides a finger into her.

"Fuck me," she tells him.

"Clarke," he whispers, adding another finger inside her but not actually using them, just stroking her slit with his thumb. "I have to tell you something." Clarke tries to get some friction going, thrusting her hips forward, whining at her unsuccessful motions.

"Not now," she whines, leaning her head against his shoulder, biting into his chest. He groans and finally starts putting his fingers to good use. She can feel the pressure building and she knows she's almost there.

"Bellamy," she pants, "I'm coming." She writhes against the wall as Bellamy fingers her, and kisses her through her orgasm. She cries out his name as she shudders against him, finally reaching her climax.

* * *

Bellamy is very glad he told Clarke to call him by his real name. It sounds perfect rolling off her tongue as she falls apart beneath him and it would have surely killed his hard on had she called out Cage's name. He knows he needs to tell her the truth, but right now he's not thinking straight, and she doesn't want to hear it anyway.

He scoops her up and carries her to his bedroom.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he growls as he drops her onto his bed.

"Good," she tells him, spreading her legs wide. Her inner thighs are slick with her own juices and he kind of wants to eat her out, but he knows there'll be time for that later. Instead he rids himself of his pants and boxers and grabs a condom from his nightstand, rolling it on his stiff cock. He then settles himself between Clarke's thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders for better access as he slides the tip of his cock against Clarke's outer folds. He loves hearing her whimper as he pushes his cock against her clit for a moment.

"Please Bellamy," Clarke breathes. "Fuck me."

He doesn't waste any more time, plunging his cock into her, making her cry out. He pauses to make sure she's okay but she groans and thrusts against him.

"Don't stop," she moans. Bellamy pounds into her, mesmerised by he breasts bouncing with every thrust. Clarke doesn't stop moaning as he fucks her and he's pretty sure he's never heard a sound he likes more.

"Clarke, I'm going to come," he warns her. She drops a hand between her legs to rub her clit and she comes apart just before he does and they both finish, crying the other's name before collapsing on the bed.

"Fuck," Bellamy groans. Clarke chuckles and presses her lips against his shoulder. "That was amazing."

"For me too," Clarke agrees. "Maybe once you've recovered we can do it again?"

* * *

 **Raven**

 **Yesterday** 11:19pm

 **How was the date?**

 **Today** 8:06am

 **5 stars**

 **That's how many times he**

 **made me come**

 **That's bordering on tmi**

 **Hypocrite.**

 **Are you still at his house?**

 **Yes. He's asleep.**

 **I want to shower but I'm kind of hoping**

 **he'll want to do it with me.**

 **You're a slut**

 **Like I said, you're a hypocrite.**

 **I mean that in an affectionate way**

 **Like "you go get that dick, you slut!"**

 **It's encouraging**

 **Uh huh**

 **So all important question**

 **How's his dick?**

 **Fucking huge**

 **Take a pic**

 **You're a pervert**

 **I meant for you not me!**

 **Why do I need a pic when I can**

 **see it any time I want?**

 **omg does this mean you're dating?**

 **I fucking hope so.**

* * *

Clarke puts her phone away when she sees Bellamy's eyes flutter open.

"Last night was fun," she says with a smile, leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling sleepily.

"You want to take a shower with me?" Clarke asks. Bellamy is not so sleepy after that.

Bellamy makes her pancakes for breakfast. He's planning to tell her who he really is and he hopes pancakes will soften the blow.

"Clarke," he says as he sets the plate down in front of her. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Wait, before you do, can I ask you something?" Clarke interjects.

"Sure," he nods.

"I have this work party tonight. It's out of the city but… would you like to come as my date?" she asks, a little nervously, like she's actually afraid he might say no at the point. She clearly doesn't realise he's totally fucked already and there's no going back.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to," Bellamy grins.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Clarke asks, digging into her pancakes.

"Never mind, it can wait."

* * *

 **Maya**

 **Today** 9:31am

 **Bellamy is coming to the party tonight**

 **Who's Bellamy?**

 **Cage**

 **It's his middle name**

 **He says everyone calls him that**

 **Clearly I'm out of the loop**

 **Anyway, you'll get to see how**

 **wrong you were**

 **I doubt it**

 **I still think you've made a horrible mistake**

 **We'll see about that**

* * *

Clarke briefly wonders if Maya is right. After all, she's only known Bellamy a week. Everything he's said could be a lie. The only thing she's really sure of is that Lorelei Tsing wasn't lying when she said he was good in bed. But she brushes off the thought. He seems genuine to her and she's pretty sure no one is _that_ good at lying.

She wants to show him off to everyone at the party, but he seems reluctant and on edge.

"Is everything okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah," Bellamy nods. "I'm just not that comfortable with big parties full of rich people."

"I would've have thought you'd be used to them," Clarke comments.

"Right. You'd think," he says flatly.

"Come on," Clarke urges. "Loosen up." She leans in close to his ear. "Would it make you feel better if I said I'm going to blow you in the bathroom later?"

"Funnily enough, that does make me perk up," Bellamy says and she winks at him.

"Ooh, there's Maya," Clarke points across the room. "We have to talk to her."

"You go, I'll get us drinks and catch up," Bellamy tells her. Clarke nods and heads over to Maya.

"Hey!" she pulls her friend into a hug.

"Hey," Maya returns. "I can't believe you're dating Cage Wallace," she screws up her nose. "Is he here? Where is he?"

"Getting drinks," Clarke looks over to the bar where Bellamy is standing.

"I don't see him," Maya squints towards the bar.

"He's literally right there at the bar," Clarke says in exasperation. He's the only one standing there after all.

"That guy?" Maya turns back to Clarke. "That's not Cage."

"What do you mean that's not Cage?" Clarke asks in confusion.

"I mean… that's not Cage," Maya frowns. " _That's_ Cage," Maya nods towards the door where the real Cage Wallace has just walked in on the arm of Lorelei Tsing. Clarke feels her stomach drop and her head is whirling. She can't make sense of what's going on.

"Excuse me," she mutters to Maya as she heads towards Bellamy.

"Who are you?" Clarke snaps at him as he turns away from the bar.

"What? You know who I am," Bellamy says.

"No, I thought you were Cage Wallace, but now I find out, _that's_ Cage Wallace," she points across the room to Cage.

"Shit," Bellamy swears.

"Fuck you, Bellamy," Clarke spits. "I'm guessing that's your real name." She turns on her heel and strides from the room.

"Clarke wait!" he calls after her. She doesn't turn around but she knows he's following her. He catches up to her outside and grabs her arm.

"Let me go, asshole!" she shouts, wrenching herself from his grip.

"Let me explain," he says desperately.

"I don't want your explanation," she hisses. "I don't know who the fuck you are and frankly I don't care. Leave me alone." She marches to her car and drives away, leaving Bellamy to wallow in self pity.

* * *

 **The Better Blake Sibling**

 **Today** 8:26pm

 **I fucked up**

 **Can you come and get me?**

* * *

 **Mom**

 **Today** 8:54pm

 **Is everything okay Clarke?**

 **Did you and Cage break up?**

 **We were never dating.**

 **I thought you were?**

 **So did I.**

* * *

She calls her mom to explain the next day. Abby is very sympathetic, but she points out they'd only known each other a week and they'd only been dating for 24 hours. There wasn't much to be upset about.

Clarke knows her mother is right in theory. But she feels so humiliated. The guy she had fallen so quickly in lust for wasn't Cage Wallace, no, much worse, he was Bellamy Blake. He was a liar and a fraud and it made everything she'd done for him seem cheap and tacky. Like he'd just used her for sex.

The biggest problem with Bellamy Blake though was that she's pretty sure if she'd met him under different circumstances she could have loved him. Because she's fairly certain he hadn't really been acting when they were together. Apart from his name, and maybe a few details regarding his family, everything he told her is probably true. But he'd still lied, and Clarke wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

* * *

 **Lying Traitor**

 **Sun, 15 May,** 10:00am

 **Clarke I am so sorry**

 **You won't take my calls**

 **so I'm texting you**

 **I lied about being Cage**

 **He said he'd fire me if I didn't**

 **I didn't want to lie to you**

 **My real name is Bellamy Blake**

 **No middle name**

 **I really am a writer**

 **I work with Cage**

 **Well, I did**

 **I quit this morning**

 **I'm going to focus on my novel**

 **Octavia is my sister**

 **Everything else is true I swear**

 **Like how I feel about you**

 **Please give me a second chance.**

 **Today** 11:41am

 **Opal woke up**

 **She wants to meet you**

* * *

Bellamy isn't quite sure why Opal wants to meet him. He figures Clarke must have told the old lady about him, and he can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's been two weeks since he last saw Clarke and he never realised it was possible to miss someone you'd only known a week.

He visits Opal at her house.

"They wanted to keep me in to monitor me, but I told them I've been in this place three weeks and I'm not staying a minute longer," the old lady tells him as she leads him inside. He quickly shuts the door to stop Windsor and Margot getting out.

"Tea?" she offers.

"Sure," Bellamy agrees. He feels awkward as he sits on her lounge suite, waiting for his tea. Margot curls up on his lap. Opal eventually brings it out and sits down opposite him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet you," Opal says.

"Yeah," Bellamy agrees.

"Clarke told me everything," Opal says. "I want to thank you for caring, even when my own nephew didn't."

"It wasn't-," Bellamy starts.

"Of course, I already knew Cage was a little shit. I wrote him out of my will long ago. When I die my money goes to charity, and a little bit to Clarke and a little bit to my other neighbour, Harper. They take care of me," Opal tells him.

"I'd like to put you in my will too," Opal says. "Not money, sorry dear. But Margot does seem rather fond of you."

"I'd be honoured," Bellamy tells her.

"That settles it," she claps her hands and Bellamy jumps. "Now go and see Clarke."

She gets off the phone with Opal as the doorbell rings.

She knows who it is but she opens the door anyway.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" she sighs.

"Clarke, I miss you," he says. "I'm so sorry I lied. I'm going to prove to you that I'm telling the truth now."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Just read these," he hands her his phone.

It doesn't take her long to read the messages between him and Cage, and between him and his sister. And the one to someone named Miller.

"The girl of your dreams, huh?" Clarke smirks, handing the phone back. Bellamy blushes.

"Yeah," he nods.

"You know, I already believed you before I read all that, but it was very entertaining, thanks," Clarke told him.

"Oh," Bellamy says. "Do you think you'll ever give me another chance?"

"Opal says I should," Clarke muses, letting him suffer.

"Opal is a wise woman," Bellamy tells her seriously.

"You get another chance," Clarke tells him. "But I better not find out you're actually Batman or some shit."

"No chance of that, Batman is rich," he grins and pulls her onto the porch to kiss her.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 **The Better Blake Sibling**

 **Today** 9:27pm

 **She said yes!**

 **You're going to have to be Bellamy Griffin**


End file.
